


The Curse Of Darkness

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to 'Darkness Is A Blessing And A Curse' so read that one first</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse Of Darkness

"Wha-what happened to you E-Etho....?" Nebris asks weakly, his voice strained.

"Nothing has happened to me, why would you ask such a thing?" Etho replies, running the blade of knife along his fingers, his grey-red eyes full of darkness, full of power.

Nebris just stared at his lover through dreary purple eyes, which had once been so bright and full of light. "Why.... Etho.... Why did you...." Nebris coughed, crimson covering his hand. "Why did you let it take over you.... You-you promised me you'd stay strong...." 

"I didn't let anything take over me Nebris, I simply gave into my darker side, which is oh so amazing." 

"But-but why didn't you let me help you?"

"Because I don't need help." 

"But-but Etho.... You... You promised me.... You promised you'd stay strong.... You promised to never give in...." 

"Ha!" Etho snorted. "Like I'd ever promise anything to you. Your just a small piece in the puzzle, something so trivial that it doesn't matter at all." He says, his voice low, as he moves towards Nebris, the blade glistening with blood already. "You know this is true, you know how much you mean to everybody.... Which is nothing." He runs the blade across Nebris' bare chest, creating a thin scarlet line, which slowly started dripping blood. "No one cares about you. No one ever has, and no one ever will." 

Nebris winced in pain. "But-but you used to.... You used to love me....." 

"Love is so trivial, Nebris, and how I ever saw anything in you, baffles me. For how could I love such an idiot?" Etho ponders aloud, drawing a circle in Nebris' chest, smiling wickedly when he winced and tears threatened to spill.

Nebris grabbed Etho's wrist, no matter how painful it was, or how much energy it took, because he had none, and saw the look in Etho's eyes change briefly before he pulled his wrist out of Nebris' weak grasp. 

"Were soul mates... Etho.... Were connected...." Nebris tried, though he was growing ever so weak.

"How can we be soul mates if you have no soul?" Etho sneered, his eyes glowing dangerously. 

Nebris could feel the power radiating off of Etho and it terrified him to no end. He knew this was it as Etho brought a ball of grey and red magic in his hand. The colors swirled like a tornado, if he hadn't been waiting for death, he would've found it intriguing and beautiful, but now, now he knew this was the end. He knew he was going to die by his lovers hands, and that hurt, badly. 

He didn't understand how this had happened, he had thought Etho was doing ok, he had been for months, even in this new world, where he was learning to use his powers. But somewhere along the way he felt like he had failed Etho, he was his soul mate, his own light was keeping Etho's darkness at bay. But with Etho's and Blame's darkness on one soul, he knew it was difficult. He thought Etho could handle, knew he could, but something had set him off and he wasn't sure what, but he felt like it was all his fault.

Nebris didn't even try to stop Etho, he just say there in the chair he was tied to and was ready to take whatever Etho was going to throw at him. 

"Your no fun Nebs!" Etho growls, growing ever closer. 

"Wh-what do you expect....I'm not gonna beg I'm not gonna.... I'm not gonna fight.... It's not worth it.... Not when the only person you've ever loved wants you dead....." Nebris says in defeat, his voice growing weaker and weaker as the magic started pulling at his soul.

Etho just smirks, a wicked look in his grey-red eyes, so much different than the look Nebris was used to, he missed it, honestly. Nebris didn't even close his eyes as he watched Etho getting closer and closer to sealing his fate, but he looked Etho in the eyes, hoping to see any sign of his lover, but to no avail. The Etho he knew was truly gone, there was nothing left of him and that, that hurt more than the fact that he was about to be killed by his once lover and soul mate.

Etho laughed manically as he pressed the ball of magic into Nebris' chest and watched as the light faded from his once bright purple eyes.

"I-I still.... I still.... Love......you...." Nebris struggled to speak as every ounce of energy was drained from his body, as he watched Etho slowly fade away as his soul departed from the world he had called home.


End file.
